Harry Potter and the Shinigami called Justice
by Whis
Summary: At age six Harry finds a little black note book.After reading it's rules Harry decides to check it out.Writing down his relatives names he escape from Privet Drive.Not much later he meets a Shinigami named Justice.Longer summary inside.
1. The day it all began

_**AN: After having rewatched Death Note ( the first time I've watched the dubbed version, so now I decided to watch the original Japanese version) and having watched the relight movies this idea popped up in my head and I just had to write it down. Some of you who have seen the relight movies or at least the first one, you don't even have to have seen the whole movie, which by the way is just a summerized version of the serie, the beginning scene is enough and the end scene.**_

_**Summary: At age six Harry finds a little black note called a Death Note. Seeing how many rules are inside he is sure it isn't some kind of joke and tries it out himself. After having written down his relatives names he escapes Privet Drive and go into the direction of Winchester as for some unown reason he is pulled there. On the way he meets Justice, the Shinigami which Death Note Harry now owns. A little later he is picked up by a man named Roger and taken to the Wammy's House.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note, I only own the name Justice.  
**_

**

* * *

The day it all began**

"What did you say? You want to see him?" a Shinigami said.

"Yes." Another one said.

"Why?" yet another Shinigami asked.

"There is no fun to meet him." a fourth Shinigami said.

"Yeah, not making sense." The first of the Shingami who had spoken said.

"Okay, tell me. I heard he's here. There is a Shinigami that went to the human world and did something interesting." The Shinigami that obviously wanted to find another said.

*** Scene change ***

A Shinigami with a skull head and wearing goggles appeared before Ryuk. Ryuk looked up as the Shinigami approached him.

"Who are you?" asked Ryuk.

"I come to see you. I have something to ask you." The Shinigami told Ryuk.

"Something?" Ryuk asked.

"You'd find it worth your time." The Shinigami said, throwing a apple, that came from the Shinigami world, to Ryuk.

"I'd prefer a juicy one." Ryuk said, eating the apple nonetheless.

"I want to go to the human world. I'm tired of this sluggish world. I heard the human world is interesting." The Shinigami said.

"It's boring to watch people whining in the boring world. But man who tried to change the world was interesting." Ryuk said, before he turned his face away from the Shinigami.

"Anyway, I'm bored now. I'll tell you about it. To pay you back for the unpalatable apple. That's right. This is a story about a man trying to change the world and become god." Ryuk began.

The Shinigami listened, but almost at the end of the story he was done listening and was determined to do what Ryuk had done and go to the human world.

Ryuk was not noticing him leave, but was instead looking at a name he had written in his note book. A name from the person he had been telling the story about: Light Yagami.

"You were not God. You were just…" Ryuk said, before looking up and noticing that the Shinigami he had been telling this story to had left.

"Gone already?" Ryuk said, turning his head to the sky.

"You should go and take a look. Someone might pick up the note if you're lucky. And you get to see something you won't forget for the rest of your life." Ryuk said, pausing for a moment.

"Am I right…. Ah…Raito?" Ryuk said.

*** Scene change ***

The Shinigami from before descended the stairs leading to the human world ready for his adventure. Bored of the world of the Shinigami he wanted to see if there would be a human just as interesting as the one Ryuk had told about. Spreading his wings he flew down to earth and dropped one of his note books. Then he waited patiently for a human to pick it up.

*** Scene change ***

Harry was tired. Tired to weed the garden. Tired of doing what his aunt and uncle asks of him. Tired of being a child while he already feels like an adult. He is a child, six years of age, but his family threats him like a slave. He has to weed the garden for them. He has to make breakfast. Clean the house and if his aunt spot one place that is still dirty he is sent to his cupboard.

The cupboard under the stairs is where he sleeps or where he brings his time through when he is sent there. He wants to take matters in his own hands. He wants to live a life away from his abusing family. He wants them to pay. Want to rid the world of people just like his relatives.

A soft thud made him look up from his place by the flowerbed he was ridding of any weeds. What he saw made him frown. There on the grass laid what looked to him like a note book. Harry stood slowly up and looked around him and especially in the direction of his relatives house, fourth Privet Drive, if no one was looking. Then he walked over to where the note book laid upon the grass.

He bend down and stared to it. On the cover was written 'Death Note'. Harry wondered if this was some sort of joke, but he wasn't sure of it. If it was a joke then how was it that this note book had appeared so suddenly. He was sure no one was around and he hadn't heard anyone. Surely he would have heard something if someone had ran past and had thrown this note on the lawn.

He was curious now. He decided it was worth his time to pick it up. Upon opening it he noticed there was written what looked like rules in it.

"How to use it…" Harry muttered to himself.

The human whose name is written in this note book shall die.

'Are they serious?' Harry thought and read on what else was written.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subjects face in mind when writing his/her name. This is to prevent people who share the same name from being affected.

The Death Note will not ever affect a victim which name has been misspelled four times.

When the same name is written in two or more Death Notes, the note which was used first will take effect , regardless of the time of death.

If the same name is written in two or more Death Notes within 0.06 seconds, the entry is regarded simultaneous; the Death Note will not take effect and the individual will not die.

If a Death Note owner accidentally misspells a person's name four times, that person will be free from being killed by the Death Note. However, if the Death Note owner intentionally misspells the name four times, the owner will die.

The Death Note will not take effect if a victim's name is written on several different pages. However, the front and back of a page is considered to be one page. For example, the Death Note will still take effect if the victim's last name is written on the front page and first name on the back.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of the subject's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, the details of death should be entered within the next six minutes and 40 seconds.

If the time of death is specified within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated and can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

The conditions of death will not be realized unless they are physically possible for that human or could be reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.

Since the limitations applying to the conditions of a death are unknown to the Shinigami, Death Note owners must find out on their own.

You may write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) to fill in a name.

Suicide is a universally valid cause of death as all humans are thought to possess the potential to commit suicide. It is, therefore, something that may be reasonably assumed of an individual.

Whether the cause of the individual's death is either suicide or an accident, if it would lead to the death of more than the intended victim, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not impacted.

After an individual's name, time of death, and conditions of death are entered in the notebook, the time and conditions of death may be altered as many times as desired as long as they are changed within six minutes and 40 seconds from the time they are filled in. But, of course, this is only possible before the victim dies.

If you write "dies of accident" for the cause of death, the victim will die from a natural accident six minutes and 40 seconds after the time of entry.

Even if only one name is written in the Death Note, if the victim's death causes other humans that are not written in it to die, the cause of death will default to a heart attack.

If you write "die from disease" and specify which disease and the time of death, there must be a sufficient amount of time for the disease to progress. If the set time is too tight, the victim will die of a heart attack six minutes and 40 seconds after the entry in the Death Note.

If you write, "dies from disease" as the cause of death but specify only a time of death and not the actual disease, the victim will die from a plausible disease.

The Death Note can only operate within a 23-day window (in the human calendar). This is called the 23-Day rule.

If you write "dies from disease" and specify which disease but not a time of death, if the progression of the disease takes more than 24 days, the 23-Day rules will not take effect and the human will die at an appropriate time depending on the disease. However, rewriting the cause and/or details of death must be done within six minutes and 40 seconds: you cannot change the victim's time of death, however soon it may be.

In order for the Death Note to take effect the victim's name must be written on one page; however, the cause and conditions of death may be entered on other pages. This will work as long as the person who writes in the Death Note keeps the specific victim's name in mind when writing the cause and conditions of death.

If the cause and conditions of death are written in before the victim's name is, multiple names can be written as long as they are entered within 40 seconds and the cause and conditions of death are not impossible. In the event that the cause of death is possible but the conditions are not, only the cause of death will take effect for that victim. If both the cause and the conditions are impossible, that victim will die of a heart attack.

When you write multiple names in the Death Note and then write down one cause of death within 40 seconds of writing the first victim's name, the cause will take effect for all the written names. Also, after writing the cause of death, even if the conditions of death are written within six minutes and 40 seconds in the human world, the conditions will apply only to the victims for whom they are possible. Those for whom the conditions are not possible will simple die from the specified cause.

A human death caused by the Death Note can indirectly lengthen another human's original life span in the human world even without the owner's specific intention to do so.

Once the victim's name, cause of death, and conditions of death have been written down in the Death Note, the death will take place even if that Death Note, or the part of the note used, is destroyed before the stated time of death.

If the victim's name has been entered and the Death Note is destroyed while the cause of death is being written, the victim will be killed by a heart attack 40 seconds after the name was entered. If the victim's name and cause of death have already been written, then the victim will be killed within six minutes and 40 seconds via the stated cause of death if it is possible within that period of time. Otherwise, the victim will die by heart attack.

If you wish to change anything written in the Death Note within six minutes and 40 seconds after you wrote it, you must first rule out the characters you want to erase with two straight lines. The time and conditions of death can be changed, but once the victim's name has been written, that individual's death can never be averted.

It is useless to try to erase names written in the Death Note with erasers or to white them out.

Even if a new victim's name, cause of death, or conditions of death are written on top of the original victim's name, cause of death, or conditions of death, there will be no effect on the original victim's death. The same thing will also apply to erasing what was written with a pencil, or whiting out what was written with a pen.

The Death Note will not affect those less than 780 days old.

You cannot kill humans who are more than 124 years of age with the Death Note.

You cannot kill humans with less than 12 minutes of life left (in human calculations).

You cannot set a death date longer than the victim's original life span. Even if the victim's death is entered in the Death Note, if it is beyond his or her original life span, the victim will die before the set time.

The human who uses this note can go neither to Heaven nor to Hell.

One page taken from the Death Note, or even a fragment of the page, possesses the full power of the note.

Any writing instrument or medium (cosmetics, blood, etc.) may be used, as long as it can write directly onto the note and create legible text.

The pages of the Death Note will never run out.

Some limited number of Death Notes have white or red front covers, but this makes no different in their effectiveness as compared with the black Death Notes.

This note shall become the property of the human world once it touches ground in the human world.

The owner of a Death Note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner - a Shinigami, for example.

The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its Shinigami owner, even if the human is not the owner of the note.

Whenever a Shinigami in the human world dies and leaves behind its Death Note, the note's finder automatically becomes the owner. However, in this case, only a human who can see and hear that Shinigami is able to see and touch the Death Note. It is very unlikely, but if by any chance another Shinigami picks up the Death Note, that Shinigami becomes the owner.

If you lose the Death Note or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you can retrieve it within 490 days.

When the owner of the Death Note dies while the note is on loan, its ownership will be transferred to the person who is holding it at that time. If the Death Note is stolen and the owner is killed by the thief, its ownership will automatically be transferred to the thief.

The individuals who lose ownership of a Death Note will also lose their memories of it. However, this does not mean that they will lose all memories from the period of ownership: they will only lose the memories involving the Death Note.

When an individual with ownership of more than two Death Notes loses possession of one of them, he will no longer be able to recognize or hear that Death Note's Shinigami anymore. The Shinigami will leave, but all the memories involving the Death Note will remain to the owner as long as he maintains ownership of at least one other Death Note.

If a person loses possession of a Death Note he will not recognize its Shinigami by sight or voice anymore. However, if the owner lets someone else touch that Death Note, from that time on that person will continue to recognize the Shinigami's appearance and voice until he or she actually becomes the owner of the Death Note and subsequently loses possession of it.

When regaining ownership of a Death Note, the memories associated with it will also return. In cases where the owner was involved with other Death Notes as well, memories of all the Death Notes involved will return. The memories will return just by touching the Death Note, even without obtaining ownership of it.

Memories related to a Death Note are lost when its ownership is lost. But they may be regained by either obtaining ownership once again or by touching the Death Note. This can be done up to six times per Death Note. Any times more than that, the person's memory of the Death Note will not return and they will have to use it without any previous memory of it.

Even if you do not actually possess the Death Note, you may still use it to full effect.

You may lend the Death Note to another person while maintaining its ownership. The borrower may lend it to yet another person as well.

The person who borrows the Death Note will not be followed by a Shinigami. The Shinigami always remains with the owner of the Death Note. Also, the borrower cannot trade for the Shinigami Eyes.

Only by touching each other's Death Notes can owners recognize the appearance or voice of each other's Shinigami.

Losing memory of the Death Note by passing the ownership to another or by abandoning ownership will only occur when someone is actually killed using that Death Note. You will not lose memory of the Death Note if, for example, you merely owned it and did not write down anyone's name. In this case, you will not be able to hear or see the Shinigami anymore. You will also lose the power of the Shinigami Eyes if you made the trade.

Someone possessing more than one Death Note may write down a victim's name in one of the Death Notes and the cause of death in the other, and the death will still occur. The order of writing, however, is unimportant: if you write down the cause of death in one Death Note and afterward write the name in the other, the death will occur. This can be accomplished by two Death Note owners working together. In this case, it's necessary that the two touch each other's Death Notes.

Only six Death Notes are allowed to exist at a time in the human world. Of course, the Death Notes that the Shinigami own do not count. This means only six Shinigami that have passed on their Death Notes to humans can be in the human world at once.

One Shinigami is allowed to pass on Death Notes to only three humans at a time. However, it is possible for a single Shinigami to hand out up to six Death Notes - by handing three humans two Death Notes each, for example. In other words, one human could potentially own all six Death Notes.

If a seventh Death Note is given to a human when six already exist in the human world, nothing will happen when it is used.

In the event that there are more than six Death Notes in the human world, only the first six Death Notes that have been delivered to humans will have effect. The seventh Death Note will not become active until one of the other six Death Notes is destroyed or a Shinigami takes one of them back to the Shinigami realm.

A human who becomes the owner of a Death Note can, in exchange for half of his or her remaining life, acquire the power of the Shinigami Eyes, which will enable him or her to see a human's name and remaining life span when looking at them.

An individual with Shinigami Eyes can see the name and life span of another human by looking at that person's face. By gaining ownership of a Death Note, an individual not only gains the ability to kill but also cannot be killed by a Death Note. From this point on, a person with a Death Note cannot see the life span of other Death Note owners, including him- or herself.

In order to see the names and life spans of humans using the power of the Shinigami Eyes, the owner must be able to see more than half of that person's face. When looking from top to bottom, he must be able to see at least from the head to the nose. If he looks at only the eyes and under, he will not be able to see the person's name and life span. Also, even though some parts of the face - for example the eyes, nose or mouth - are hidden, if he can basically see the whole face he will be able to see the person's name and life span.

It is still not clear how much exposure is needed to see a name and life span (more research needs to be done). If the above conditions are met, names and life spans can be seen using photos and digital images, no matter how old they are. But this is sometimes affected by the resolution and size of the image. Also, names and life spans cannot be seen using drawings, however realistic they may be.

Those with Shinigami Eyes will have eyesight of over 3.6 in the human measurement, regardless of their original eyesight.

If you have traded for the Shinigami Eyes, you will see a person's primary life span in the human world.

The names you will see with the Shinigami Eyes are the names needed to kill that person. You will be able to see a name even if it isn't officially registered anywhere.

Humans who have traded for Shinigami Eyes cannot see the names or life spans of humans who have already passed away (by looking at photos of them, for example).

The use of the Death Note in the human world sometimes affects other humans' lives or shortens their original life spans, even if their names are not actually written in the notebook itself. In these cases, no matter the cause, the Shinigami sees only the original life span and not the shortened life span.

No matter what medical or scientific method is employed, it is impossible for humans to distinguish whether or not a human has Shinigami Eyes. Even Shinigami cannot distinguish this fact, except for the very Shinigami that traded his or her eye power with that human.

The human owner of a Death Note is possessed by its original Shinigami owner until he or she dies.

If a human uses a Death Note, its Shinigami owner must appear in front of the human within 39 days after he or she uses the note.

The original Shinigami owners of Death Notes don't, in principle, do anything to help or prevent the deaths brought about by the notes.

A Shinigami has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or the rules that apply to the human who owns it.

The Shinigami must not tell humans the names or life spans of individuals he sees. This is to avoid confusion in the human world.

A Shinigami bringing a Death Note into the human world must make sure that a human uses it. Although it is unlikely that a Shinigami who has possessed a human would die, if it does happen, the Death Note brought into the human world will not lose its power.

Shinigami must not stay in the human world without a particular reason. Acceptable reasons to stay in the human world are as follows:

I. When the Shinigami's Death Note is handed to a human.  
II. Finding a human to take possession of a Death Note should be done from the Shinigami realm, but if it is within 82 hours this may also be done in the human world.  
III. When a Shinigami stalks an individual with an intention to kill them, as long as it is within 82 hours of possessing them the Shinigami may stay in the human world.

The Shinigami must not hand the Death Note directly to a child under six years of age (based on the human calendar). But Death Notes that have been dropped into the human world, and are part of the human world, can be used upon humans of almost any age with the same effect.  
The owner of a Death Note cannot be killed by a Shinigami who is in the Shinigami realm. Also, a Shinigami who comes to the human world with the objective of killing the owner of a Death Note will not be able to do so. Only a Shinigami that has passed on its Death Note to a human is able to kill the owner of the Death Note.

If a Death Note is owned in the human world against a Shinigami's will, that Shinigami is permitted to stay in the human world in order to retrieve it. In that case, if there are other Death Notes in the human world, the Shinigami are not allowed to reveal to the humans the Death Note owner's identity or its location.

If a Shinigami's Death Note is taken away for whatever reason, it can only be retrieved from the Shinigami who possesses it at the time. If there is no Shinigami, but a human, the only way the Shinigami can get it back is to first touch the Death Note and become the one who haunts that particular human. Then they have to wait until that person dies to take it away. And they have to do it before any other human touches it.

After a Shinigami brings a Death Note to the human world and gives its ownership to a human, the Shinigami has the right to kill the human using its own Death Note for any reason, such as disliking the owner.

The following are cases in which a Shinigami that has brought the Death Note into the human world is allowed to return to the Shinigami realm:

I. When the Shinigami has seen the end of the first owner of the Death Note brought into the human world and has written that human's name into his or her own Death Note.  
II. When the Death Note is destroyed and cannot be used by humans anymore.  
III. If nobody claims ownership of the Death Note, it is unnecessary to possess anyone.  
IV. If, for any reason, the Shinigami possessing the Death Note is replaced by another Shinigami.  
V. When a Shinigami loses track of the Death Note that he or she possesses, or cannot identify which human owns the Death Note, or cannot locate where the owner is, and therefore needs to find such information using the observation holes in the Shinigami realm.  
VI. Even in cases II, III, and IV, Shinigami are obliged to confirm the death of the first owner and write down that human's name in his or her Death Note even when he or she is in the Shinigami realm.

In the Shinigami realm there are a few copies of what humans might call a "user handbook" for the Death Notes in the human world. Although Shinigami may not give the handbook to humans, it is perfectly okay for them to teach humans about its contents, no matter what that may be.

A Shinigami can extend its life by writing human names in a Death Note, but a human cannot. A person can only shorten his or her life by using the note.

Even the original Shinigami owners of Death Notes do not know much about them.

Shinigami must own at least one personal Death Note, which must never be lent to or written on by a human.

Shinigami may exchange and write in each others' Death Notes.

If a Shinigami decides to use a Death Note to end the life of the killer of an individual it favors, that individual's life will be extended but the Shinigami will die. The Shinigami will disappear but the Death Note will remain. The ownership of this Death Note is usually carried over to the next Shinigami that touches it, but it is common sense that it be returned to the Shinigami King.

By manipulating the death of a human who has influence over another human's life, that human's original life span can sometimes be lengthened. If a Shinigami intentionall does this that Shinigami will die, but even if a human does the same, the human will not die.

A Shinigami cannot be killed even if stabbed or shot. However, there are ways to kill them, which are not generally known even to the Shinigami themselves.

There are male and female Shinigami, but it is neither permitted nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. They also cannot have sex with each other.

As long as a Shinigami has at least once seen a human and knows his or her name and life span, the Shinigami is capable of finding that human by looking down from an observation hole in their realm.

The Shinigami realm has laws that govern it. If a Shinigami should break a law, there are nine levels of punishment, which the severity starting at Level Eight and going up to Level One, plus an Extreme Level. At severity levels above Three, the Shinigami will be punished and killed. Killing a human without using the Death Note merits punishment at the Extreme Level.

Shinigami will not die from lack of sleep. They do not need sleep, so to them it is merely laziness. Shinigami in the human world shouldn't act lazy merely because they are required to possess a human.

"Damn that are a lot of rules. Now I'm sure this isn't a joke. If it was that person was seriously bored or something." Harry said to himself.

"BOY, what are you doing standing there? Get back to work." Harry heard his uncle scream.

Harry hurriedly hide the note book and went back to weeding the garden. Harry was sure to try out the note book once he was back inside of his cupboard. Once he was he made sure his relatives wouldn't find out what he was doing by making sure no light would escape his cupboard.

"Now let's see. All I have to do is write a person's name in this note book while picturing their face in my mind? Hmm, this can be interesting. Also I can specify what would happen to them, if it is in a possible manner." Harry muttered.

He then started to grin.

"Let's see, who shall die first? Dudly? Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia? Or maybe aunt Marge? I probably can't kill any dogs with this. That's too bad." Harry said.

"A heart attack would be too fast for them. I want them to suffer." Harry said.

Then he decided to write.

_Vernon Dursley. Suffer an illness that will leave him in constant pain and will die within 23 days from now._

"Now all I have to do is wait." Harry grinned.

"Or I can write down another name to see if this really works, but I guess if I do that uncle will punish me for being freakish." Harry said to himself.

"Hmm, I think I will just write down some name's. If uncle decides to punish me I guess it can't be avoided. If this really works he will die anyway." Harry grinned and started writing again.

_Dudley Dursley. Trips over his own feet while chasing a child he is bullying. Is then run over by a car and dies soon after._

"Aunty will have to do with a mere heart attack. I don't exactly hate her that much. Maybe I should write down aunt Marge name first, before I decides to kill aunt Petunia." Harry mumbles.

_Marge Dursley. Ripped apart by a dog._

Now Harry started to snicker. Too bad he was locked up in this cupboard. It would be amusing if he had been able to see it for himself. Marge ripped apart by one of her own dogs.

'Serves her right.' Harry snickers.

"Well, I think I will let aunty live for a little while longer." Harry said, a big smile on his face as he imagine his aunts face as she finds out that her little Dudikins is dead.

Having written down the names of his relatives Harry decides to write down some more names. The bullies from school that always chase after him. His teacher that always punish him even though he knows all the answers. The principal. That man was horrible. Some of the criminals he had spotted on TV when his aunt and uncle didn't notice or from the newspaper he always scanned through when he was once again ordered to get the post.

After he was finished writing names for today he strapped down the note book to his body and let his too big of a shirt fall over it.

'Perfect. Now no one will find it except if they look on my body.' Harry thought.

He was not even a minute too late, because at that moment his uncle had ripped open the door of his cupboard.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, FREAK?" His uncle screamed, while gripping him by his shirt.

By now Harry dangled from his uncle's grip on his shirt. Harry though didn't even care. He could hear his uncle wheeze. Probably some illness had already hit his uncle and he would have to suffer a whole 23 days before he will eventually die. Harry decided he should act as if he had no clue what was going on.

"What do you mean uncle sir?" Harry said, acting as if he was scared as any normal six year old child would be if he found himself in a situation like this.

"Don't act as if you don't know. Dudley is dead. Ran over by a car. Don't say you had nothing to do with it." His uncle rambled.

"How can I do something like that while I have been in my cupboard ever since you put me back in there? And if a car ran him over isn't it just an accident? You should blame the person who ran him over, not me." Harry said.

"Vernon." Petunia whispered, having the phone in her hands.

"What is it Pet, I'm a little bit busy with the freak." Vernon said.

"It's about your sister." Petunia said.

Harry could see tears falling from her eyes. She was obviously distraught by the news that both her son and her sister in law were dead and they couldn't exactly blame him for it, could they. What prove did they have? It were accidents after all and it wasn't even supernatural.

"What about my sister?" Vernon asked confused, losing the grip on Harry's shirt and he fell down.

Harry quickly dashed out of the front door without his relatives noticing. They were too busy talking to each other.

"She died, ripped apart by one of her dogs." Petunia told her husband.

"WHAT?" Vernon screech.

It was then that he noticed that Harry was no longer within his grasp.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BOY RAN OF TO?" Vernon screamed.

He then collapsed as if all of his energy was drained from him. Sweat was dripping down from his face as the illness finally started to bother him.

*** Scene change ***

Harry finally stopped running when he was sure his relatives wouldn't be able to follow him. This was one of the biggest actions he has taken against his relatives and he was sure he would've never done this if he hadn't found the Death Note.

Running away is one thing, but running away knowing that your relatives would die or already have was another thing. It was true that he hadn't written down aunt Petunia's name yet, but he guessed now would be a perfect time.

Looking around he made sure no one was watching. He sat down on the edge of the sandbank. He had ran all the way to a playground. He was sure that if anyone watched from a distance they would only see a child scribbling down something in a note book. They wouldn't know he was killing with it.

_Petunia Dursley_

Just as he had said to himself he would let her die of a heart attack.

"That will do it. Now what should I do. I can't go back now." Harry sighed.

He hadn't thought this trough enough and now he was forced to live on the streets. Hiding the note book again he decided he should just walk somewhere. Waiting till nightfall he picked the lock of a person's house. He knew the lady that lived here. His relatives had often sent him here when they had a day off and went somewhere and didn't want to take him with them.

Mrs. Figg was obsessed with her many cats. He hadn't really wanted to kill her, but he had no idea how else he would have obtained some food. Although he had killed her he had made sure it had been a peaceful dead. Fallen asleep never to wake up again. Her many cats were making him almost trip over them as he maneuvered trough the house and up to the kitchen.

He took a bag from somewhere and started to fill it with food that wouldn't go bad and that he mostly could eat raw or cold. Aside from that he plundered the cookie jar and took all the candy he could find. He also decided to put the Death Note inside the bag. Before he left he emptied all the cat food cans so that the cats would survive for a couple more days, until someone found Mrs. Figg dead in her house.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he didn't want the poor kitty's to starve to dead. Having now food to survive for another couple of days he left Surrey and traveled in the direction of Winchester. Why in that direction he wasn't sure, but something just attracted him to that place.

Five days past by and he had no idea if he had come any closer to Winchester yet. Harry sighed as he plopped down on a bank he had found at the side of the road.

"You look kinda tired, kid." Someone said.

Harry looked up and almost let out a surprised scream.

"Heh, surprised to see me?" Said the creature in front of him.

The creatures face was that of a skull. Goggles adorned his forehead. All and all he looked like a creature you would see in a horror movie. Surprisingly enough Harry wasn't scared of this creature. Seeing it had only surprised him, but when the surprise left him he calmed down immediately.

"What are you?" Harry whispered.

He had a feeling he was the only one seeing this creature and now he thought about it the Death Note's rules had said something about Shinigami.

"I'm a Shinigami or a Death God as they are translated in English. You can call me Justice." The Shinigami or Death God or whatever, he could just call him by his name, Justice, said.

"I'm Harry." Harry told Justice.

"I had never thought a child would pick up my Death Note. How old are you?" Justice asked.

"Six, but I guess it won't be long before I turn seven." Harry answered.

Harry took out the note book from its hiding place and looked at it.

"So I can keep it, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are right. The moment it touches the earth it belongs to the human world, but I guess you have already read that in the rules." Justice chuckled.

"Yes, there were an awful lot of rules. Some of which practically meant the same thing." Harry declared.

"I guess you are right about that." Justice said, chuckling again.

"I've killed my only living relatives or well I guess my uncle is still alive." Harry said, not looking Justice in the face.

"Oh." Justice said, staring interestingly at the child before him.

"And why is that? If you killed your relatives than why leave your uncle alive?" Justice asked.

"Oh, he will die. Only not as fast as the others did." Harry said, now chuckling to himself.

"Oh, so you did write his name in the note book then?" Justice asked.

"Want to see?" Harry said, holding up the note book.

When Justice read the cause of deaths of his relatives he started to laugh. It was almost a maniacal laugh.

"One question though. Why haven't you described the death of this Petunia Dursley? I guess she is your aunt according to her last name, so why did you let her die of a simple heart attack?" Justice asked.

"I didn't hate her that much and besides she already suffered for losing her son like that." Harry snickered.

"You're quite amusing it's good I did drop that note book." Justice said.

"You dropped it on purpose then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I was bored. I've heard stories of a Shinigami who had went to the human world before and they seemed interesting. So after I've sought that Shinigami to tell him his story I became even more interested and it's a good thing I did come here." Justice said.

"So let me get this right, you came here because you were bored?" Harry asked.

"That's right." Justice replied.

Justice observed the little boy in front of him some more. Glasses that were taped together, green eyes behind them, a small round face, but what interested him the most was the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"An interesting scar you've got there." Justice said, staring at it intensely.

"I've got it ever since my parents died in a car crash and I was the only one who survived." Harry said with a small voice.

Justice noticed the boy wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"It must suck to have such a bad eyesight at such a young age." Justice suddenly said as he had taken the glasses in account.

"Oh, that reminds me. Since you are obviously the Shinigami were this note book had belonged to you can do the trade, right?" Harry asked.

"You want to trade eyes? You know the consequences, right?" Justice asked.

"Yes, I know. I'll lose half of my life span, but I don't really care." Harry answered.

"I see, very well then." Justice said.

Within a few seconds his eyesight became blurry. He quickly took of his glasses and pocketed them.

"Cool." Harry grinned.

He grinned even more as he saw the name and life span of a woman who walked past him. Harry decided then that he had taken a long enough break and continued his journey to Winchester.

"Where exactly are you going, if I may ask you?" Justice asked, now gliding slowly behind him.

"Winchester." Harry answered, glancing to the Shinigami.

He hadn't know that Justice had wings, they had been hidden well before.

"Have all Shinigami wings?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Justice asked.

"Oh, I was just curious." Harry answered, before he fall silent again.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed, but night had long ago fallen and if it weren't for the street lights it would have been pitch black. Harry rubbed an eye abstractly as he didn't want to stop walking yet, but a door of a car opening startled him out of his daze. He looked up and saw that a limousine had pulled over right next to him.

An old man had stepped out and walked up to him.

"What are you doing out so late, child?" The man asked.

"Walking." Harry answered lazily.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Do your parents approve this, walking outside so late?" the man asked.

"My parents are dead." Harry said sadly.

"Oh." The man looked surprised.

"Is there no one who looks after you?" The man asked, having come to eyelevel in the progress of questions.

"Not anymore." Harry answered.

"What do you mean?" The man asked confused.

"Well, I lived with my aunt and uncle, but they died." Harry answered, not saying that his uncle was actually dying and not dead yet.

"Ah, I see. Would you mind if you come with me? Then we can sort this out. I don't think it's good for you if you stroll the streets like this." The man said.

"Where are we going? Winchester?" Harry asked.

"Winchester indeed. What made you think that?" The man asked.

"I don't know, it was where I was going. For some reason I'm pulled to that place." Harry answered.

"Really? Well, let's not waist anymore time outside here." The man said, opening one of the limousine's doors.

Harry hopped in the car and sat down. Justice chuckled as he followed the child. He had a feeling this was going to be very interesting indeed. He watched as Harry fell asleep on the backseat as the limousine drove towards Winchester.

* * *

_**AN: Yes I know that probably not all of those rules would be in the note book, but I was just to lazy. Besides now you know all the rules. ^-^**_

_**Well, anyway review please and say if I should continue this story or not.  
**_


	2. Wammy's House

_**AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed. Well let's answer some of your questions:**_

_**Anomious reviewer: Justice is Light Yagami yes.**_

_**CrazyDisasterForKicks: Harry does seem mature, doesn't he? ^-^ Actually he is just really intelligent, so he knows more than a normal six year old and yes I guess living with the Dursleys who threats him like shit will let him mature rather fast too.**_

_**aka suna kitsune: This takes place about six years after the end of Death Note.**_

_**Ok, now some other info on this fic:**_

_**Near will be in it since he is L's succesor. He will be 23 at the beginning.**_

_**Harry is 6 almost 7 at the beginning of this story.**_

_**To fans of Mello and Matt, I must disapoint you, but since this story isn't AU they are still dead since they died.**_

_**Well I guess that was all, now on with the story.  
**_

**

* * *

Wammy's House**

As they arrived at Wammy's House Roger looked back where the boy sat. He noticed the boy had fallen asleep. He wasn't surprised. It was very late and the boy didn't seem any older than six. Roger sighed. The boy would have to rest in the temporary room. Until he was proved worthy the boy won't have a room of his own. Only the most intelligent of orphans are allowed to stay. Those who aren't smart enough would be sent to another orphanage.

When the next day started Harry woke up groggily. Looking around he wondered where he was. He was laying in a bed and it looked like someone had put on some PJ's.

"Where am I?" Harry wondered.

"I think this place is called Wammy's House. I saw it on the sign when we entered the property." Justice replied.

"The note book!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry. It's still in your bag. I don't think they looked inside it." Justice told Harry.

Harry relaxed. He was afraid if someone had found that note book that he would be in trouble.

"This place is interesting. I heard some people talk about intelligence." Justice said.

"What has that to do with anything?" Harry asked.

At that moment the door was opened by the same man he met yesterday.

"Ah, I see you are awake. If you don't mind I like to speak with you in my office and discuss your future. Put some clothes on and meet me outside." The man said.

Harry nodded and as the man closed the door again he hopped out of the bed and put his clothes on.

"You just follow orders like that? The man didn't seem very friendly." Justice said.

"Oh, I think this can become very interesting. It's this place… I like to stay here." Harry told Justice.

Justice just snorted. Although the kid seemed interesting he couldn't believe why not someone of an older age could have picked up his note book. Justice followed the boy as he was led by the man named Roger to his office.

"First of all I want to apologize for not introducing myself earlier. Here in the Wammy's House we do intend not to be that formal as a name can easily be used to harm a person. Therefore we try not to give away our name's. For now you can just refer to me as sir. Now I do believe you must be wondering where you are?" Roger said.

Harry just nodded.

"You're in a very special orphanage called the Wammy's House. It's special, because only those who are intelligent enough may stay here. You'll have to attend a test if you wish to stay here yourself. If you decline or if you fail the test we are forced to sent you to another orphanage. Is everything clear?" Roger asked.

"Everything is clear, sir and I like to attend the test." Harry replied.

"Good, then I'll take you to the classroom." Roger said as he once again led Harry.

As they arrived Harry seemed to get nervous suddenly. Roger opened the door and as Harry peered inside the room he was surprised that it indeed looked like a classroom. Several children were already inside, a paper in front of them and waiting for something.

"This boy likes to attend the test, Mrs. Avery." Roger told the lady in front of the class.

Harry frowned slightly as he could see the lady's name wasn't Avery. Harry guessed this had something to do with what Roger had told him.

Obviously the kids had waited for him to arrive. Apparently he had been the last one to arrive. As he was appointed a seat they were allowed to begin. Harry sat down nervously. All those kids around made him feel uneasy. But he couldn't let his nerves get to him and let him fail this test, he wanted to stay here.

At first he was afraid the test would be too difficult for him, but as he started he noticed he went through the questions as a knife through butter. He noticed he was the first one to finish and as he looked to the other children, who were still writing fierily, he noticed that they were at least a few years older than him.

As Roger looked through the test results later that day he was surprised by one of them. the test result belonged to the young boy he had brought in yesterday. They were splendorous. Not even one mistake and he was even the youngest to attend the test. If he looked at it he could easily say this boy was even more intelligent than L had been when he had attended the test.

'Hmm, maybe if he had arrived much earlier he could've been easy been L's successor, but Near already got that title now.' Roger thought to himself.

"Man, I hate waiting." Harry grumbled.

"Well, if you're bored why not use the Death Note to amuse yourself?" Justice suggested.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do. Alright, but who should I kill?" Harry wondered.

"Why not watch TV? See if there are any interesting people shown on the news or something." Justice told Harry.

Harry switched on the TV and searched for a news channel. He stopped when he found one.

"… clear what have caused the dead, but the police think a serial killer is on the loose." The newscaster said.

They switched over to another newscaster who was at the scene.

"The police stated they haven't seen so many deaths for a couple of years now. To be precise it has been six years ago that so many people died at almost the same time. The police think this has something to do with Kira, who was the cause of all those deaths.

Back then Kira mainly operated from out of Japan and the police even needed the help of the famous detective L, who gave his life to solve the case. Eventually Kira had been caught by one of L's successors, but had died soon after he tried to escape.

The death rates in Japan decreased dramatically after that, but for some reason it took a little longer for England's death rate to decrease. The police will investigate if another Kira is at work or if the cause is something else." The newscaster spoke.

Justice snickered.

"Wow, I didn't knew they were so fast discovering the deaths, although I wonder who that man was they showed at the scene they were at. I don't think it was anyone I killed." Harry wondered.

"Maybe another killer is at work?" Justice suggested almost laughing his head off.

At that moment someone knocked on the door. Harry switched the TV off and walked up to the door to open it. It was Roger. Obviously the test results were in.

"I've got good news for you. You aced the test and I must say I'm surprised at how good you made it." Roger said.

"It was that good?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, the best of all the attendants." Roger answered.

"Really?" Now Harry was stumped.

Roger nodded, before continuing.

"I'll take you to your own room, but before we go I will explain the rules we got here. You wake at seven and eat breakfast in the dining room. Classes start at eight and end at five in the afternoon. There are breaks at ten, twelve and three o'clock. You go to bed at seven thirty." Roger said and then he led Harry to another wing of the building.

As Harry looked around there were a lot more rooms in this hallway. Harry guessed this is where the actual residents of the orphanage stay. They walked all the way to the end of the hall.

"This room had stayed empty for a couple of years now. We have a system here and it's best you understands what it means. You see those who excel here get the best of the best. Those who are on the bodem of the list gets the poorest." Roger exclaimed.

"So why has this room been empty for a couple of years? Surely there must have been someone at the top." Harry wanted to know.

"We work with points here. Get enough points and you get something for it. Be it this room or some kind of threat. No one has scored this high since or top student left." Roger replied.

He finally opened the door. The room was spacey, Harry must admit that, but it was kind of empty too. There was only a bed, a closet, a sitting corner with couches and a table and a desk with a computer on it.

"You're allowed to decorate the room to your liking." Roger said.

Harry nodded and walked further into the room.

"Diner is at six." Roger said, before he left.

Harry took in the room. If he wanted to make this his own space then a lot needed to be done. First he needed to collect items to place in his room. After he was done looking in his room he got bored again, but had no intention to write in the Death Note.

Sure there were people that deserved to die, but with the police on high alert and obviously another killer, besides him, on the loose Harry first needed to make some plans. He didn't wanted to be caught and if there was another killer he could stay low for awhile and let the police go after them.

Harry left his new room and decided to explore the orphanage. He couldn't believe how big this place was and after awhile he got kind of lost. That was until he walked in some kind of common room. Other children were playing and chatting in there. A girl walked up to him.

"Hello there, you're new right." The girl said.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Harry asked.

"You seemed kind of lost there. I'm Sage by the way." The girl, Sage answered.

"I haven't come up with a name to use around here yet, so I guess I can't give you one yet." Harry said, scratching his back.

"I can help you with that, if you want." Sage said.

"Thanks, that would be great." Harry replied.

"What about 'Uminafuwa'?" Sage asked.

"Eh? Where did you get such a strange name from?" Harry asked.

"You don't like it?" Sage asked surprised.

"Oh, well I guess not everyone likes all Japanese names." Sage shrugged.

"Japanese?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I like their culture very much and their names are fascinating too." Sage answered.

"Let's try again. Karoron?" Sage asked.

"Eh? No." Harry answered.

"Okesafun?" Sage tried again.

Harry shook his head.

"Ewasun?" Sage said.

Again Harry shook his head.

"Kino, Rawa, Roro, Niko, Omimumamun, Onunoton, Suwomora, Efumurote, Aruchirun, Unonu, Tsurime, Ikinoke, Mitara, Miki, Eyore Wawochita, Ruchin." Sage rambled.

"Stop. What was that last one?" Harry said excitedly.

"Ruchin?" Sage asked.

"I like that one." Harry smiled brightly.

"Then I guess you're called Ruchin from now on." Sage smiled too.

"Thanks for helping me pick one." Harry said.

"No problem. How'd you like a tour through the building? You did seemed kind of lost. I also can introduce you to the kids around here." Sage suggested.

"That would be nice." Harry, now called Ruchin, said.

"That girl over there is Lyn. She likes puzzles a lot." Sage said, pointing to a girl who was in front of a jig saw puzzle.

"Wayn is that boy watching TV." Sage continued.

As Sage continued introducing the kids to Harry they walked from room to room, with Sage explaining what each room was used for. When they were finished with all the rooms inside the building they went outside as Sage explained there was a little chapel that belonged to the orphanage. As Harry walked into the chapel one corner directly attracted his attention.

In the corner he was now looking at was a picture of a young man, surrounded by many candles that were lit. It looked like a memoriam Harry noticed.

"That is L. He was one of the best student here at Wammy's and later became one of the best detectives the world has ever known. He was killed when working on the Kira case. All the children at the orphanage made this memoriam for him so no one will forget him." Sage told Harry.

"I've heard about him on the news. Did you see it too? They think there might be another Kira out there." Harry said.

"I did, but I'm not that worried. They now know how Kira kills, so it may be easier for them to catch this copycat." Sage said.

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked.

"I just know." Sage said.

Harry just returned to watching the picture.

"You know this guy remind me of someone, but I can't seem to remember where I know him from." He heard Justice say.

"We should get back inside, it's almost six o'clock." Sage stated.

Harry nodded as he followed Sage back inside the orphanage that was now his new home.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. Review please. And questions or suggestions are always welcome. ^-^**_


	3. The investigation starts

_**AN: First of sorry this took so long. I had a little bit of writers block and also I have been very busy with school so I had not the time to update this.**_

_**As for the questions that have been asked I will answer them now:**_

_**I haven't thought about making one of the girls like Misa, but it is an intersting idea.**_

_**If Justice is going to remember I won't tell you yet.**_

_**This is going to be a bad!Dumbles as is stated in this chapter. I'm not sure about the other characters though, although Snape is going to live.**_

_**I will detail some of Harry's childhood, but not all. That would take too long.**_

_**Ruchin is just a random name I got from a name generator.**_

_**To killguy: the 23 day rule isn't fake, it is even shown in the real live movies. It is the 13 day rule that was fake. I quote **_

_**'**_If the person using the note fails to write the names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die._**'**_

_**That is the fake rule.**_

_**Ok that were the answers to the questions, now on with the story.  
**_

**

* * *

The investigation starts**

Dumbledore had a worried look in his eyes when word came that the Dursleys were dead and the boy couldn't be found. When he checked at Mrs. Figg's house to ask her if she had seen anything that may have happened he had found her dead.

When he inspected the deaths of Petunia and Vernon Dursley it seemed to him they died by manner of the killing curse, but the muggles stated something interesting that made him think otherwise. Petunia Dursley supposedly died of a heart attack, not something the muggles usually say when they find a victum of the killing curse, but it is something that may as well be count as a cause of the killing curse.

This may not count for Vernon Dursely. The muggles stated that he had been very sick and that he would of died anyway, although they stated that it would have taken longer for the sickness to claim him and the symptoms, he was showing, stated he was only in the beginning state of the sickness.

How it was that he died earlier than he was supposed to be they didn't know. This was why Dumbledore was suspicious of Death Eaters being involved. Sure Voldemort had been defeated when he tried to kill little Harry, but he knew he somehow had survived.

Now was the time to find out if he had been right and if so he had to find the boy as quick as possible. He had planned for the boy to be his weapon against Voldemort if he would rise again, but he was of no use if he didn't know where he was.

Dumbledore started to pace in his office, thinking how he could solve this problem. He still had no clue what the cause was for Mrs. Figg to die. He had sent Severus and some other old Order members to investigate.

At a knock on his door he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened and revealed Severus Snape.

"Found anything of interest at the scene? Did Mrs. Figg really die of a heart attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems that way, but in no way did she die of the Avada Kedavra." Snape answered.

Dumbledore frowned, curious as to why the old cat lady didn't seemed to have died by cause of the killing curse.

"And why, my dear boy, do you think it wasn't the killing curse that killed her?" Dumbledore asked.

"First of all she looked too peaceful, as if she just died in her sleep. Secondly, and this may sound strange, all the food cans for the cats have been emptied, as if someone didn't want the cats to starve to dead." Snape answered.

"That sounds strange indeed. Can you find out if the cause for Mrs. Figgs death may have been magical after all?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll be right on it." Snape answered and was about to leave when Dumbledore called him back.

"And Severus, do me a favor and gather as many old Order members as you can. I'm afraid the Death Eaters are active again and I want to find out if their master has returned or not." Dumbledore said.

Snape just simply nodded as he left. Dumbledore sighed as he sat down in his office chair.

'I will find out what happened and I will most certainly find you, Harry Potter.' Dumbledore thought to himself, unknown to him he won't find the Boy-Who-Lived until said boy would go to Hogwarts.

*** Scene change ***

Somewhere else, someone else was investigating the deaths of certain people. A young man by the name of Near was looking over the case files spread out before him. it all seemed so familiar to the Kira case, but so different at the same time.

Sure, most of the people died of heart attacks, but something was amiss. While some of those people just died, others had a look of fear on their faces, as if they were confronted with the killer themselves. It was then that he realized he wasn't only dealing with a copy cat Kira, but with another killer as well, maybe more than one killer.

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't distinguish one case from another. Sure, some of the cases were obviously not caused by the copy cat Kira, but the other cases seemed like the people were killed in a similar manner.

He had to look for those other killers, before he could find some leads on finding the copy cat Kira. One thing he was sure about though. The killers were all in England. Maybe they even worked together, or maybe not. This case seemed even more interesting than the Kira case six years ago.

Near grabbed a stack of pictures. The picture were that of the victims. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he couldn't distinguish who was killed by who, so he was going to sort the victims and see if he could connect them to the copy cat Kira.

At least he had some idea how this Kira worked. The heart attacks were easily recognizable, but he knew from experience that the Death Note could do more than let its victims die of a simple heart attack. He first had to find out how its owner went to work with it.

If he was just a copy cat he could just follow the trace of heart attack victims. If he wasn't than this Kira wasn't as easy to find as the last one.

Near looked at the first picture in his hands. It was a picture of a woman. She had a rather long neck, dark blond hair pulled in a bun, her eyes were large and pale and her face resembled that of a horse. Her name was Petunia Dursley. In her case she died of a simple heart attack. Nothing indicating she was killed by someone other than the copy cat Kira.

In any case he was quite certain she was killed by the copy cat Kira. He pinned her picture under the named 'Copy Cat Kira' on the bulletin board he had placed in his headquarters here in England. He went to the next picture. This one was of the husband of Petunia Dursley.

His name was Vernon Dursley. He was a big, beefy man, with hardly any neck, and a large moustache. He had beady blue eyes and straw-like blond hair. It was stated that he had an incurable decease, but died before said decease could claim his life.

This made Near very curious. If he took in account the 23 days rule in the Death Note he would say that the copy cat Kira had something to do with the decease or it was just coincidence. However the premature death of Vernon Dursley said that he wasn't killed by the copy cat Kira.

He laid the picture aside for now. Going on to the next picture he was sure this wasn't just a simple accident. The next picture in his hand was that of the Dursleys son, Dudley. A very large, blonde boy with his father's beady eyes. In his personal file is stated that he was a big bully and that he often chased the smaller children.

Nothing much was done against it as no one ever mentioned it to the teachers. Dudley had died in an accident when he chased a little girl. As she crossed the street a car hit him. He later died in the hospital.

Even though this seemed rather like a simple accident the next victim told him otherwise. As he took a look at the next picture he saw it was of a woman. She looked similar to her brother Vernon, a large woman with hardly any neck and even a bit of a moustache. Her name was Marge Dursley.

She had been ripped apart, apparently by her own dogs. Although as this seemed as a rather weird accident Near was sure it was murder, caused by the copy cat Kira. The reason was the time of death. It was several minutes later as her nephew Dudley.

He pinned both Dudley's and Marge's pictures under 'Copy Cat Kira'.

The next picture was that of a old lady. Her name was Arrabella Figg. Her personal file stated she has a great love of cats. She lived close by to the Dursleys. She was found dead in a chair and it looked like she had just fallen asleep and died.

The only thing that made him frown slightly was that the food cans for the cats had been emptied. Or Mrs. Figg knew she was going to die or it was murder.

Near laid her picture by that of Vernon Dursley. There was defiantly a connection by these first few victims. Whoever was the copy cat Kira knew these people personally. If he could find out who that person was he had already won.

But first he continued with the rest of the picture. Putting those were was stated that fear could been seen in their eyes under 'Unknown Killer'. The victims of simple heart attacks he put under 'Copy Cat Kira'.

As he looked to the bulletin board after he finished putting the pictures on it he sweared slightly. He had been hoping there would have been more normal heart attack victims, but it turned out that the other killer out there was killing more than his copy cat Kira.

It seemed like he needed to gather a team to catch this other killer.

*** Scene Change ***

The next day Harry directly started with classes. Here in Wammy's House they didn't have vacations. They just went early to bed so they could start early to study and they had to study hard. They did get the weekends off though so they could rest up a little.

When the day of school was over Harry was bored. All what he had learned today he already knew. It was too easy for him. His teachers had told him he would get something harder to solve the following day. And if everything what they learned in class was still too easy for him he would get a personal teacher.

It meant that he would get less chances to socialize with the other kids, but he didn't care. He wasn't exactly a people person, thanks to his uncaring relatives.

Right now Harry was in his room watching the television. It showed the news again. It stated that the investigation around the earlier killings was still going on.

"… The detective put on this case states that we are dealing with a copy cat Kira, but that is not all. While investigating the deaths of the victims he has found out that not all of them were killed by the copy cat Kira. He is even sure that most of the deaths so far are victims of another killer.

He is not sure if those other killers are working together with the copy cat Kira or if they are operating alone. He also isn't sure if it is one other killer he is dealing with or more than one. We will hear more when more evidence has been found." The newscaster stated.

"Looks like you're in luck." Justice says.

"Only if this detective will focus more on those other killers." Harry stated.

"Why wouldn't he?" Justice asked confused.

"Why? I have killed less, wouldn't he want to get me out of the way before he starts trying to catch those other killers?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem logical. I would go after the one who kills more." Justice stated.

"Have it your way then." Harry said returning to watch the television.

The other news that was shown wasn't much of interest so he turned off the television and started on his homework. He was finished rather quickly, mostly because he had made most of it in class. After that he grabbed the Death Note and the newspaper he had taken with him.

Opening the newspaper he searched for new victims that he could write in the Death Note. One name popped up. A Duane Constantine, he was caught for murdering a family of five. The parents, Stanley (40) and Paulene (39) and their three children. The daughter of 3 years of age, Stacey and their twin sons of 5, Len and Kennith.

Having his victim Harry started to write.

_Duane Constantine, seems to have gone crazy in his cell as he will scream the following: 'You won't find me for I am justice. I won't kill out of cold blood, only those who puts harm on other people shall be punished.'. After screaming that he will continue to scream nonsense, until he will be beaten to death._

Justice stared unbelievingly to the page Harry had just written on.

"Why would you let him scream that? They will know for sure you killed him." Justice said.

"They will not. They will know this 'Copy Cat Kira' killed him, but they don't know that I am the killer." Harry smirked.

"So, what are you planning? Play a little game with this detective?" Justice asked.

"You are right. As long as he doesn't know about me he has no clue who this 'Copy Cat Kira' is. He won't be able to put me behind bars, but what I am curious about is who those other killers are. They seem to be as much efficient as the Death Note." Harry stated.

"Well, only time can tell." Justice said laughingly.

* * *

**_AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review ^-^_**


End file.
